Cuando despierte
by Zaku Abumi
Summary: COMPLETADO: Un shorfic shonen ai de KaixRei que ya habia publicado pero lo borré sin querer... reviews, please.


Ya lo había publicado pero no se a que le moví que lo exporte a sabe que... asi que lo dejo para quienes no lo leyeron, gracias por sus rws Auras Hayumi y Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari ...

Short Fic de la serie beyblade, es shonen ai, pareja KaixRei. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Takao Aoki autor del manga..

Ojalá les guste, es mi primer fic temrinado xD (¿por que será?) dejen rw... porfis...

-------------------------------

Escenario: La historia se situa en el hospital luego del encuentro de Sergei con Rei,  
de la primera seire de beyblade, en el torneo de Rusia.

- Mañana será un día decisivo, Takao enfrentará a Tala en el Beyestadio de Rusia y será difícil, pero confío en él y se que no dejará ganar a los Demolitions boys – Rei conversaba con Mao ya a altas horas de la noche en el hospital, ella había sido muy atenta al haber aceptado pasar la noche cuidándolo.  
-Para algunos el beyblade no sólo es un juego, Rei – Mao también estaba preocupada, conociendo a los demolitions boys, ellos eran capaces de todo – ellos no sólo quieren la victoria, también quieren hacerle daño a sus oponentes, como a ti Rei. - Tranquila Mao, estoy seguro de que Takao estará bien – Mao sonrió y confió en las palabras de Rei.

Pasaron varios minutos y, al parecer, Rei había logrado conciliar el sueño, así que Mao decidió ir a la cafetería a tomar algo. Al transcurrir el tiempo, podo después de que Mao saliera, con los ojos cerrados, Rei alanzó a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban hacia él hasta llegar a la camilla; Rei estaba muy agotado como para abrir los ojos y aunque lo intentara no podía, pero sentía ese calor cerca de él. Luego, una tibia y suave mano, pasó por su frente haciendo a un lado su negro cabello, y pronto, un tierno beso fue colocado sobre su ceja, sintió que se alejó un poco no y no tardó en abrir los ojos, y vio a quién menos esperaba ver, vio a.  
- ¿K-Kai...? – éste volteo, sólo lo miró a los ojos, talvez Kai se haya asustado, esperaba que Rei estuviera dormido. - .  
- Gracias por venir Kai, tenía muchas ganas de verte – Kai se había sonrojado y dirigido su mirada a otro lado, estaba avergonzado. Incorporándose Rei, Kai afirmaba que se avía preocupado por él.  
- No te preocupes Kai, gracias a Driger estoy bien, aunque se haya ido – Rei entristeció la mirada, no estaba seguro de que lo recuperaría, ya lo había perdido antes, pero era distinto ¿volverá Driger? O... se había ido para siempre.  
- Driger volverá... – fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Kai, pero Rei las creyó, sabía que debía creerlas ciegamente sólo por que eran palabras de Kai. De unos segundos de silencio, Kai volvió a hablar - ... tuve miedo ... de que pudieran hacerte mucho daño.  
- ... Gracias Kai – sin pensar, Rei abrazó a Kai, fue tanto tiempo esperando ése momento que el impulso fue muy fuerte, tan fuerte que los ojos de Rei humedecieron y brotaron unas lágrimas. Kai sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir, pero a pesar de que siempre hubiera mostrado una fría actitud, por dentro, gracias a Takao, había aprendido a valorar a los amigos, pero Rei..., hacia él sentía más que sólo amistad, sentía esa emoción, felicidad al estar junto a él, fue por eso que éste acontecimiento lo sobresaltó tanto que decidió abrasarlo también, colocó sus manos sobre ese negro y brillante cabello que tanto anhelaba acariciar. Después de un rato, Rei se separó tan sólo un poco para mirar a Kai a los ojos, unos hermosos ojos azules profundos que le decían todo, la difícil y solitaria vida que había llevado hasta haberlos conocido, a esos otros ojos amarillos que lo llenaban de alegría. Colocando una mano sobre su hombro, Rei obligó a Kai a inclinarse un poco lento, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca que sólo bastó un movimiento de Rei para alcanzar sus labios y, así, fue que se unieron en un beso. Ambos deseaban que ese momento durara por siempre, excepto alguien, Mao, que había vuelto de la cafetería y accidentalmente vio aquello desde la puerta, pasmada se quedó por un rato, no quiso hacer ruido, no quiso que la vieran, y cuando Kai y Rei se separaron, se escondió tras la puerta del cuarto de aseo, esperó a ver por la ventana a Kai irse, para después ponerse a llorar, desde siempre ella había amado a Rei, a su mejor amigo y esperaba que, talvez en el futuro sucediera algo, pero había perdido las esperanzas, se había dado cuenta de que Rei amaba a Kai y Kai a Rei.

-------------------------

brb está bien chafa, pero se me hizo lindo.. bueno, simple ... etto... s


End file.
